vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Whitmore College
Whitmore College is a college Jenna attended and it is also the same college where Sheila Bennett taught Occult Studies. It was seen for the first time in The Five. It is one of the main settings in Season Five. Faculty Current Students * Caroline Forbes - Student, undead * Elena Gilbert - Student, undead * Bonnie Bennett - Student, deceased * Aaron - Student, alive Former Students * Grayson Gilbert * Miranda Gilbert * Jenna Sommers Deceased Students *Megan *Jesse JS.png|Jenna Sommers 4x14 Caroline Down the Rabbit Hole.jpg|Caroline Forbes Elena-gilbert-galleryamericangothic.jpg|Elena Gilbert Bonnie_4x10.PNG|Bonnie Bennett Jesse_TVD_5x01_jpg.jpg|Jesse Aaron.png|Aaron Megannn.jpg|Megan Graysongilbertfamilytree.png|Grayson Gilbert|link=Grayson Gilbert Miranda.png|Miranda Gilbert Teachers * Atticus Shane - Former Occult Studies, deceased * Sheila Bennett - Former Occult Teacher, deceased * Rudy Hopkins - Board Member, deceased * Wes Maxfield - Professor of microbiology Atticus.PNG|Atticus Shane Sheila_bennett.png|Sheila Bennett Rudy_Hopkins.png|Rudy Hopkins Wesmaxfieldd.jpg|Wes Maxfield Other Staff * Dianne Freeman - Head of Campus Security Dianne Freeman.png|Dianne Freeman Location In Catch Me If You Can, it is implied, if not explicitly stated, that the college is not in Mystic Falls or even the same county, as Sheriff Forbes could not legally arrest Shane on campus, because they were outside her jurisdiction. Legally, Sheriff Forbes must call in the local law enforcement to make the arrest, but instead she tells Shane that they better hurry and get him to Mystic Falls. Inner locations |-|Dorm Room= Elena and Caroline's Dorm Room is a location at Whitmore College. Originally they had intended to share with Bonnie, but they were surprised by the appearance of another roommate named Megan. Residents *Elena Gilbert *Caroline Forbes *Megan (until her death) *Katherine Pierce *Bonnie Bennett Notes *Elena and Caroline were unaware Megan would be their roommate; they were assuming their third roommate would eventually be Bonnie. *Caroline searches through Megan's belongings, apparently left behind in the dorm, for clues about her ties to Elena's father. *Elena tried to torture and kill Damon in the dorm room, compelled by Silas to feel the urge to kill him, using her anger about all the horrible things Damon had done in general. But Damon spat the vervained water in her face, snapping her out of it. She then restrained herself and snapped completely out of the 'compulsion' after Elena talks to Damon about her bad feeling about Stefan. *Katherine moves into the dorm room in Handle with Care until a spot opened up for Bonnie. Katherine also poses as Elena so the secret society wouldn't suspect Elena is a vampire. |-|Offices= Professor Shane's office is located at Whitmore College. He kept many of the artifacts from his collection and spent much of his time here, and some of the times with Bonnie. Season Four Appearances *''The Five'' *''The Killer'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''Because the Night'' Visitors *Bonnie Bennett *Hayley Marshall *Connor Jordan *Stefan Salvatore *Rebekah Mikaelson Trivia *Inner locations: ** Atticus's Office ** Elena and Caroline's Dorm Room ** Whitmore House *Stefan's last name in the show was originally going to be "Whitmore" because it sounded American. Although, it was kept as "Salvatore" instead, which is Stefan's surname in the novels and Italian for "Savior". *In the books, Delcrest College was created mainly for the guardians, as well as for Elena, Stefan, Damon, Meredith, Zander, Bonnie, Matt, the Original Pack and other supernatural beings and humans. In this place, Klaus, Katherine, and Old One's servants were resurrected. *In TV Series, Damon goes with Elena and Bonnie to visit Whitmore College to learn more about supernatural beings. Because the Guardians, Phantoms, Kitsune, and other characters have not appeared, it is not known if the Whitmore College is a special place for the supernatural world. *Whitmore College is a few hours away from Mystic Falls. *In Miss Mystic Falls, one of the escorts is named Bartholomew Whitmore. It's possible he is related to the founders of the school. *The secret society on campus is called Augustine. *The college was first mentioned by Jenna in season 2, when she was mad at Alaric and Elena for keeping Isobel a secret and she went away there to write her thesis. Gallery Whitmore-Collage-Library.png|Whitmore College set (Season 4) Whitmore-Collage-Campus.png|Whitmore College Campus Whitmore-Collage-Atticus.png|Classroom in Whitmore College Whitmore-Collage-Damon-and-Elena.png|Whitmore College Campus Whitmore-Collage-Frat-House.png|Frat House at Whitmore College WhitmoreCollegecampus.png|Damon's car at Whitmore College Whitmore-Collage-Set-S5.png|Candice on set Whitmore-Collage-S5.png|Whitmore College set (Season 5) 4 tvd4 640.jpg 6 tvd6 640.jpg Collegetvdcarelebon.jpg 8 tvd8 640.jpg Whitmore.jpg|Whitmore scene Whitmore College Sign.jpg|College Sign whitmore house|The Whitmore House on the Whitmore College campus. bonnie and shane office.jpg|Bonnie and Shane in his office Shanes office 2.jpg|Shane in Office Shanes office.jpg|Shanes Office Shane at desk.jpg Shane and bonnie at office.jpg Haley in shanes office.jpg Connor in shane's office.jpg Whitmore TVD 5x02.jpg Whitmore 2 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena and Caroline 3 TVD 5x01.jpg Caroline and Elena's Dorm Room.jpg Elena and Caroline 5 TVD 5x01.jpg Elena and Caroline's Dorm Room TVD 5x01.jpg Megan 2 TVD 5x01.jpg|Bathroom Elena and Caroline's Dorm Room TVD 5x02.jpg Whitmore TVD 5x05.jpg Carolinewes5x06.jpg Handle with Care (5).jpg Handle with Care (4).jpg Handle with Care (3).jpg Caroline-Katherine.gif See also Category:Locations Category:Community Location Category:Schools and Universities